


At 2 O'Clock, A Rainbow

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Yuuri had some ideas about what the worst thing that could happen when his father took Victor out fishing, but this was not something he anticipated.





	At 2 O'Clock, A Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsorts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsorts/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Remix round. Original fill that I remixed [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/10320.html?thread=1982800#cmt1982800).
> 
> The original fill was about how terrible Victor's jokes are and I immediately thought "ah, Japanese old man gags." Translation of the puns at the end! Junsu from DBSK used to love these when he was learning Japanese, and the rainbow one is from him. 
> 
> See endnotes for all the pun explanations.

On the one hand, Yuuri is relieved that Victor gets along with his parents so well. It isn't like most parents in Hasetsu would be thrilled if their daughter came home from college with a handsome foreign boyfriend, much less their son doing so. The first summer Yuuri spends most of his time as a buffer between Victor and his parents, partly because of his parents' extremely limited English and partly because of Victor's accent and absolutely terrible Japanese.

By the second summer, they're much more comfortable with each other. Victor makes an absolute pest of himself in the kitchen with Yuuri's mother, not that Hiroko seems to mind. She's perfectly happy feeding Victor traditional homemade Japanese food and teaching him to make some of Yuuri's favorites, giggling at Victor's outrageous flirty compliments.

It's a little different with Yuuri's father, but eventually Victor announces that he's going to go fishing with Yuuri's father while Yuuri and his mother are shopping.

"Do you know anything about fishing?" Yuuri asks, eyebrow raised.

"He's going to teach me." Victor kisses Yuuri's cheek briskly. "I like sushi! It'll be fine."

"Oh, leave them alone," Hiroko orders, grabbing Yuuri's elbow and marching him towards the door. "You should be happy they want to spend time together. Your father came around a lot quicker than your grandfather did, that's for sure."

"Were you nervous the first time Grandfather took Dad to do something?" Yuuri asks, glancing sidelong at his mother. "It turned out all right, didn't it?"

"Hmm," his mother says.

Not that he is worried exactly, but Yuuri is rather relieved when Victor and his father come home, both looking pleased despite having not caught a damn thing.

"So, how'd it go?" Yuuri asks.

"Well, at 2 o'clock," Victor grins, "there was a rainbow*."

"Oh NO," Yuuri groans. "Dad, you didn't! You can't teach Victor old man jokes!"

"They're good for teaching," his father retorts, not ashamed at all. "You used to love my jokes."

"When I was five," Yuuri says in exasperation. "Victor's already terrible! Mom, tell him he can't teach Victor weird dad stuff!"

His mother snorts. "Who do you think taught him all those awful jokes?"

"Hey, do you know what pandas eat?" Victor prompts, nudging Yuuri's shoulder with his own.

"Vitya, please…"

"It's bread!" Victor laughs at himself while Yuuri rolls his eyes to the ceiling.

"Please kill me," he sighs.

"Oh, calm down, dear," his mother says, coming in and setting down glasses of barley tea for all three of them. "It can't be helped…if there's no salt*."

"NICE! Hey, I got that one!" Victor exclaims, while Yuuri's father slaps the table and Yuuri puts his head in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> at 2 o'clock (niji ni) a rainbow (niji desu)  
> what a panda eats? it's bread (pan da)  
> It can't be helped (shouganai) if there's no salt (shio ga nai)


End file.
